


Любовь в тишине

by ohne_titel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты любишь, когда все заканчивается хорошо?" - говорит Стайлз и прижимается к нему сзади, проводя рукой по груди Дерека, вдоль ребер и вверх, к солнечному сплетению.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь в тишине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In quiet, a favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532745) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

\- О, Господи, - говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек впервые снимает майку. - Офигеть. Можно я... - он протягивает руку, но замирает, не коснувшись Дерека, так близко, что тот чувствует тепло его кожи.

\- Мы так и договаривались, разве нет? - говорит он, как будто не думал об этом раньше, не крутил в голове эту мысль: стоит ли связываться со Стайлзом, не станет ли это еще одной проблемой, или может, ничего страшного. Вся его жизнь настолько полна ненормальных проблем, что непросто понять, есть ли что-то глубоко неправильное в том, чтобы дотронуться до Стайлза, прийти к нему за помощью, наслаждаться изгибом его губ, его импульсивной рефлекторной добротой, нескладным телом, которое понемногу превращается во что-то новое, взрослое, стройное и высокое; в тело, которое прикрывает Дереку спину, которое умеет замахнуться ломом, выстрелить из ружья, лишить Дерека последних благих намерений.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз. Он криво улыбается Дереку, проводит двумя пальцами по его груди, и от этого прикосновения бросает в дрожь. Они в квартире Дерека; тот снял ее, когда решил, что пора хотя бы притвориться нормальным; они в постели Дерека - на тот случай, если Стайлз решит, что хочет уйти.

Дерек ложится на подушки, тянет Стайлза за руку к себе.

\- Так хорошо? - говорит он.

\- М-м, - рассеянно отвечает Стайлз, легко опускаясь сверху, и целует Дерека. Они лежат так какое-то время, просто целуются, и Дерек обнимает Стайлза, сцепив руки у него за спиной. Он хочет, чтобы Стайлз снял рубашку, но ничего не говорит. Он перекатывается на бок, так что их ноги переплетаются, Стайлз беспокойно прижимается к нему бедрами, и Дерек целует Стайлза в шею, под челюстью, слушает, как бьется его сердце.

\- Ты когда-нибудь... - говорит Дерек потом, приподнявшись на локте, чтобы разглядеть лицо Стайлза в тени от лампы на столике. Ему не пришло в голову спросить раньше.

\- О... нет, вообще-то нет, - говорит Стайлз. Он улыбается, глядя на Дерека, и мгновение спустя добавляет. - Офигеть. Ты такой красивый.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Дерек. - Спасибо.

*

Через два месяца Стайлзу исполнится восемнадцать, через пять - он уедет в колледж, и Дерек знает, как все будет потом. Стайлз поймет, сколько у него вариантов, сколько возможностей, узнает людей, которые будут добрее, и умнее, и проще, людей, которые никогда не ударят его и не причинят боли, людей, которые никогда не сворачивали шею живому существу.

У Дерека есть обязанности, скверное прошлое, враги и кошмары. У него нет работы, нет даже среднего образования, нечего предложить кому-то вроде Стайлза в конечном итоге; все это временно, бессмысленно, не имеет значения, говорит он себе, изо всех сил игнорируя волка, этого жадного, распустившего слюни болвана, помахивающего хвостом, который три полнолуния подряд рыл нору в лесу, в десяти метрах от границы дома Стилински, который может расслышать тарахтение джипа в любом потоке машин. Волк хочет, чтобы Дерек заткнулся и позволил Стайлзу прикоснуться к нему, опустить на загривок прохладную ладонь.

*

Стайлз поцеловал его первым.

К тому времени между всеми ними установилось хрупкое перемирие: между волками, и охотниками, и - Стайлзом, который не был ни тем, ни другим, но оказался посередине, стал связующим звеном, и Дерек был рад этому, иногда сбегал в лес, катался там среди опавших листьев и старался забыть, не думать.

Так он и начал замечать странное; в лесу было полно мертвых животных, всякой мелочи вроде бурундуков, полевок, лягушек и крохотных юрких ящериц, за которыми он охотился в детстве - хрупких созданий, чьи жизни и без того были короткими. Их было слишком много. Лора всегда дразнила его за то, что в теле волка он умудрялся есть всякую дрянь: крыс, и личинок, и гниющий компост, и сбитых у дороги животных, холодные остатки пиццы из мусорки за местной пиццерией, заветрившиеся чипсы из охотничьих засидок, но даже волк не пытался подойти к трупам там, в лесу. Дереку было не по себе.

Остальные тоже что-то почувствовали; они провели несколько холодных ночей в лесу, следили, искали, но так ничего и не нашли. Стайлз поцеловал его во вторник: больно укусил за нижнюю губу, споткнулся, почти упал на Дерека, обхватил его лицо холодными, как ледышки, пальцами, а потом дернулся в сторону, когда услышал чужие шаги.

\- Извини, - монотонно сказал он, глядя, как Скотт и Бойд большими прыжками взбираются на холм.

\- Ничего, - сказал Дерек как можно тише. Ему самому когда-то было семнадцать.

Он думал об этом потом, от нечего делать; думал про рот Стайлза, оглушительный стук его сердца, каково было бы трахнуть его; думал о том, как Стайлз будет ругаться, говорить быстрее, идиот, сильнее, еще, не останавливайся.

*

Друзьями их не назовешь, но они проводят много времени вместе, это неизбежно; Стайлз уязвимей всех, а Дерек сильнее всех, и поскольку Стайлз не в состоянии пересидеть опасность дома, в который по счету раз говорит Дерек...

\- Да ладно, мы все в курсе, что Стайлз твой любимчик, - говорит Скотт.

\- Заткнись, - едва слышно обрывает его Стайлз. Скотт хмурится в недоумении, и Стайлз отрицательно качает головой, смотрит на Дерека и тут же отводит глаза. Он едва заметно краснеет: то ли от стыда, то ли от злости. Скотт бывает тем еще засранцем, но он добрейшее создание, он никогда бы ничего не сказал, если бы знал.

\- Я просто хотел... - бубнит Скотт.

\- Милые бранятся? - спрашивает Эрика, вздернув бровь.

\- Давайте уже завязывать с этим, а? - говорит Стайлз, разглаживая карту на капоте машины, стягивает зубами колпачок с ручки и уверенно, размашисто наносит поисковые маршруты.

Дерек наблюдает. Скотт болтается на периферии, вроде с ними, а вроде и нет, он всегда ведет себя так со стаей Дерека, но Стайлз стоит между Эрикой и Бойдом, тянется к Айзеку, чтобы схватить того за руку и направить свет от фонарика в нужную сторону.

\- Я здесь ради Скотта, - сказал Стайлз в одну из первых, ужасных встреч, когда в округе появилась альфа-стая, и все были дерганые, бесполезные, так и нарывались на драку. Если это и было правдой тогда, теперь все иначе.

*

Питера больше нет. Казалось бы, должно стать только легче, но ничего подобного. Он умер во сне, спустя почти год после воскрешения, как раз когда Дерек начал привыкать к нему, к постоянным идиотским подколкам, к его неправильному жуткому запаху.

У Питера была квартира, удостоверение личности, машина и сосед, который вызвал полицию, когда заметил, что мусорные баки слишком давно стоят не там, где положено. Острая сердечная недостаточность, говорит Дереку добрый судмедэксперт. Ему не было больно.

\- Хорошо, - автоматически отвечает Дерек и тут же понимает, как обычно, невовремя, что сказал что-то не то. Судмедэксперт кивает, ни капли не смутившись, и показывает, как пройти обратно в приемную.

\- Я просто хочу уточнить, мы что, скорбим? - спрашивает Джексон. Они собрались в квартире у Дерека, Айзек, Эрика и Бойд валяются на диване, всех их обволакивает тяжелая тишина. - Он уже один раз умер. Он пытался сожрать Лидию. И был законченным мудаком...

\- Чувак, - говорит Скотт.

\- Мне жаль, что это случилось с твоим дядей, - говорит Джексон Дереку, а потом уходит к машине и возвращается с корзиной фруктов. - Вот, это тебе. Это корзина с фруктами.

\- Я думаю, он в курсе, что такое корзина с фруктами, - говорит Стайлз. Они со Скоттом сидят на кухонном столе, плечо к плечу. - Как он умер на самом деле?

\- От естественных причин, - говорит Дерек. - Наверное.

\- Ну да, конечно, как еще, - бормочет Стайлз, выбирает яблоко из корзины и откусывает кусок.

\- А что, по-твоему, случилось? - говорит Дерек.

\- Не знаю, - говорит Стайлз с набитым ртом. - Такой вот упоительный повторяющийся мотив всей нашей жизни.

*

Шериф работает в День Благодарения; Стайлз и Дерек проводят праздник в лесу.

\- Почему... разве ты не должен быть у Скотта? - говорит Дерек, когда Стайлз стучит в дверь в восемь утра, показывает коробку для сбора образцов и говорит: "Не хочешь пойти собрать пару трупов и отправить их на экспертизу?"

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

\- Он с Аллисон. Не самое подходящее окружение, чтобы вызвать у меня чувство благодарности.

Они обходят территорию, где ситуация хуже всего - каменистый берег пруда, длинное узкое поле, поросшее чахлым кустарником, травой и цветами, озеро, крутой размытый холм, высокие умирающие деревья с торчащими наружу корнями. Они собирают образцы почвы и воды, упаковывают маленькие мертвые тела. Стайлз почти не говорит, разве что время от времени листает руководство, которое было в комплекте с набором для экспертизы, и зачитывает вслух отрывки, посвященные грамотному сбору образцов.

\- У тебя дома все... ну, в порядке? - наконец говорит Дерек.

\- Что? - непонимающе переспрашивает Стайлз, а потом отрывисто смеется. - Почему не спрашиваешь о том, что на самом деле хочешь знать? - говорит он, резко поднимая свой рюкзак. - Жалок ли я из-за того, что чувствую себя одиноким теперь, когда мой лучший друг вернулся к своей ненормальной подружке? Не слишком ли много пьет мой отец, хреново ли мне в День Благодарения, потому что мама умерла? А ты как думаешь, Эйнштейн?

\- Я не... - говорит Дерек, которого эта тирада застала врасплох. - Я не хотел, - говорит он. В последнее время Стайлз стал подозрительно молчаливым. - Это не мое дело, - говорит он.

\- Давай закончим с этим побыстрее, - говорит Стайлз.

Они возвращаются к машинам в тишине; спуск слишком крутой для Стайлза, который несколько раз почти падает. Дереку приходится подхватывать его, то и дело крепко сжимать плечо.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Стайлз на третий раз. - Я... извини, - он вздыхает и идет дальше. - Я просто. Иногда мне кажется, что я никогда отсюда не выберусь.

\- Да, - говорит Дерек.

\- И я больше не буду тебя целовать, можешь, в общем, больше не беспокоиться, - добавляет Стайлз.

\- Я не беспокоился, - говорит Дерек. Он и не думал, что особо нравится Стайлзу; ему даже в голову не пришло, что Стайлз может сделать это снова.

\- Это было тупо. У меня была очень, очень плохая неделя, - говорит Стайлз, глядя прямо перед собой. Он идет очень быстро. - И ты был... ты очень. привлекательный.

\- О, - говорит Дерек. - Это.

Дерек ждет, пока Стайлз пристегивает коробку с образцами в багажнике джипа. Еще только три часа пополудни, но сумерки уже крадутся из тени, и воздух вокруг неподвижен, холоден.

\- Ты... - говорит он и тут же заставляет себя замолчать. Стайлз подрос на три дюйма за три месяца, теперь Дереку приходится смотреть вверх, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза; он стал еще более сухопарым, запястья торчат из рукавов, челюсть слишком угловатая. Если бы Стайлз принадлежал ему - если бы он был Эрикой, или Айзеком, или Бойдом или даже Джексоном, Дерек отвез бы его в забегаловку и заставил что-нибудь съесть, купил сэндвич с индейкой, большой кусок тыквенного пирога с шариком мороженого.

\- А? - говорит Стайлз.

\- Нет, ничего, - говорит Дерек.

*

Альфы играли с ними - оставляли дразнящие подсказки, которые получалось расшифровать, когда было уже слишком поздно, рвали на части любого, кто по глупости забирался поглубже в лес, убили столько людей Арджента, что расстановка сил между ним и Дереком вернулась к тому, с чего все начиналось, когда Дерек был всего на шаг впереди. Он не мог их найти, пока они не позволили этому случиться, а потом выпустили ему кишки, располосовали вдоль и поперек и оставили подыхать. Ему до сих пор кажется, что они хотели его убить. Он долго восстанавливался, лежа на земле среди деревьев, глядя на серебристый обрывок неба над головой. К тому времени, как он выбрался из леса, еле передвигая ноги, покрытый шрамами, они уже пропали. Дерек снял квартиру. Он научился делать фрикадельки. Он ходил в кино с Бойдом, показал Эрике, как Лора накручивала волосы на жестяные баночки с апельсиновым соком, тренировал Джексона атаковать с деревьев и помог Айзеку поймать диких котят, живших на помойке, чтобы отвезти к ветеринару на стерилизацию. Сначала он куда-то торопился, зная, что они вернутся, но жаркое лето было долгим и тихим, а в лесу было сумрачно и прохладно.

*

Здание окружного суда сгорело в 1957 году. "Вестник округа Бикон" закрылся в 2008 и пожертвовал все старые выпуски муниципальному колледжу; если верить администрации, они хранятся где-то в другом месте и, благодаря системе межбиблиотечного обмена, скоро будут здесь, как Дерек и просил, поэтому, пожалуйста, перестаньте названивать, мы сообщим, когда они появятся. Библиотеке Бикон Хиллз урезали субсидии; все документы на микропленке до 1982 года содержались неправильно и испортились настолько, что прочитать их невозможно. В городской больнице карточки пациентов хранятся в течение десяти лет, потом их спускают в шредер и сдают на переработку в соответствии с "зеленой" инициативой округа, которая нашла поддержу у избирателей, а подвал окружного управления по охране природы затопило в 1990 году, и вода уничтожила все архивы.

Библиотека редких книг в окружном колледже - бывшей окружной теологической школе, основанной в 1827 году, - не выдает книги кому попало, но Дерек пишет письмо за письмом о своем генеалогическом проекте, об уникальной коллекции погребальных архивов и отчетах местного лесничества, которые хранятся в окружном колледже, и о том, что для него не секрет, что архив существует на щедрые частные пожертвования. В конце концов он ухитряется добиться посещения в субботу, в конце января.

Он зовет Стайлза с собой, потому что Стайлз единственный, кто по-настоящему учится. Дерек ни разу не видел Скотта с учебником и до сих пор недоумевает, как тот дотянул до выпускного года. Бойд бросил учебу, как только стал оборотнем, а Джексон, Айзек и Эрика выполняют лишь необходимый минимум. Лидия, судя по всему, и так все знает, ей не нужно стараться. Старается только Стайлз - как-то раз он делал задание для экзамена по французскому во время метеоритного дождя, который должен был поднять мертвых из могил.

\- Ты что, серьезно, чувак? - сказал Скотт с заднего сиденья.

\- Слушай, если нас всех не угробит в ближайшие сорок пять минут или час, что на данный момент вполне вероятно, мне нужно написать эссе на 750 слов по "Маленькому принцу", так что лучше заткнись, разве что ты знаешь, как сказать по-французски "какой невыносимый бред".

Дорога к библиотеке занимает пару часов на машине. Они выезжают пораньше, Дерек забирает Стайлза за углом его дома, и тот падает на соседнее сиденье, сонный, нахохлившийся под капюшоном. Дереку интересно, что Стайлз сказал отцу, но он не спрашивает. Стайлз оживляется, когда Дерек покупает кофе и сэндвичи с яйцом в придорожной забегаловке, а потом спасает ситуацию, когда библиотекарь видит Дерека, дергается, роняет кружку с кофе и Дерек, не раздумывая, подхватывает ее на лету.

\- Дерек позволил мне увязаться следом, у меня проект по гражданскому праву в школе, - громко говорит Стайлз, отпихивая Дерека в сторону и беззвучно говорит ему "Серьезно?". - Клево, а библиотека всегда была здесь? Как стать библиотекарем? А что такое десятичная классификация Дьюи? - Он ловко забирает у Дерека кружку и возвращает ее хозяйке.

\- Ну ты молодец, - говорит он, когда за ними закрывается дверь архива. - Не мог улыбнуться, что ли?

\- Я спас ее кофе.

\- И посмотри, во что ты одет, - говорит Стайлз, подтягивая к себе первую папку, и аккуратно ее открывает; с пожелтевших газетных вырезок поднимается облачко пыли.

\- В свою одежду, - говорит Дерек, разглядывая себя. На нем майка, чистый свитер и джинсы, как на Стайлзе, но тот вдруг улыбается, словно против воли.

\- Да, и ты похож на безобидного исследователя генеалогии, конечно. Чувак, ты пугаешь людей одним своим видом.

\- Я не нарочно, - говорит Дерек.

\- Я знаю, что ты бываешь... очаровательным или типа того, - говорит Стайлз. - Может, стоит попробовать?

\- Я спас ее кофе...

\- Ага, с помощью своих ненормальных нечеловеческих рефлексов, - говорит Стайлз, на мгновение изображая пальцами когти. - В следующий раз пусть падает, - говорит он, и - Вот, посмотри-ка, 1881 год, подозрительная смерть от утопления возле пруда у старой мельницы.

*

Когда они уходят, снаружи уже стемнело, на парковке все припорошено снегом, и дыхание вырывается изо рта белыми облачками. В машине их накрывает тишина, безмолвие целого века смертей от ножевых ранений и зараженных огнестрельных ран, казней на электрическом стуле и через повешение, преданных братьев, потерянных младенцев, людей, которые тихо истаяли, и людей, которые легли в больницу и не вернулись, всех этих несчастных, мертвых и позабытых.

Стайлз прислоняется лбом к стеклу и закрывает глаза.

\- Как-то легче, - наконец говорит он. - Как-то легче, когда кругом опасность, ужас, и едет крыша. Не нужно думать, нужно просто пережить, так или иначе.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Дерек.

\- Когда все спокойно, - говорит Стайлз. - Вот тогда начинаешь. - Он тяжело глотает и умолкает, отвернувшись. Мимо проносятся телефонные столбы. - Бет, - говорит Стайлз. - Я ее даже не знал толком. Она отдолжила мне карандаш на экзамене в прошлом году, она..." - умерла, неудачно упала, сломала шею несколько месяцев назад; несчастный случай, который заставил его, и Скотта, и Эрику изрядно попотеть, прежде чем они вышли на пожирателей душ; еще три смерти, прежде чем удалось их прогнать.

\- Ее мама звала ее Бетти, - говорит Дерек. Ему пришлось притвориться журналистом, чтобы позвонить ее родителям. От одного звука ее голоса в телефонной трубке, от ее ошеломленной печали у Дерека на спине выступил холодный, колючий пот. Остальных это, кажется, не затрагивает так сильно, но Стайлз уже знаком со смертью не понаслышке; знаком с тем, как она всегда остается где-то неподалеку, с тем, что горе притупляется, но не исчезает, маячит где-то на периферии, чтобы внезапно, без предупреждения, запустить в тебя когти, распороть по швам годы спустя.

\- Мне плохо, почти все время, - негромко признается Стайлз. - Я не знаю, как... - это вопрос, но он не станет его задавать.

\- Обычно секс помогает, - говорит Дерек.

В тот первый год он ни разу... они с Лорой бежали, потом бежали снова, Дерека постоянно трясло от ужаса, стыда, и тоски - и к тому времени, как он начал снова замечать, что происходит вокруг, они оказались в длинной узкой квартире с полами, покрытыми линолеумом, в доме без лифта, в Бруклине. Лора работала по ночам; Дереку было семнадцать, но безопаснее было притвориться, что ему девятнадцать или двадцать. Люди хотели с ним трахаться. Он соглашался, каждый раз.

Стайлз скептически усмехается.

\- Тебе-то, конечно, - говорит он. А потом, - Откуда мне знать.

\- Хочешь узнать?

\- Еще бы, - рассеянно говорит Стайлз, а потом, - стой, это что... Ты серьезно?

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Сейчас все спокойно, ты сам сказал.

\- Но. Мне исполнится восемнадцать только весной? - говорит Стайлз.

\- С днем рождения, - говорит Дерек, глядя, как снежинки кружатся в свете фар. На дороге почти нет машин, наверное, где-то сейчас идет футбольный матч.

\- Не знаю, - сомневается Стайлз.

\- Я просто предложил, - говорит Дерек.

\- Эй, я не сказал "нет", - говорит Стайлз. - Я определенно, - он пристально смотрит на Дерека, - Я определенно не говорю "нет". Вообще-то я даже говорю "да". Если ты не.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дерек. - В любое время.

*

Но Стайлз не спешит воспользоваться его предложением. Наверное, к лучшему, думает Дерек. Стайлз все время несет какую-то чушь, но почти никогда не делает глупостей, и это уже больше, чем можно сказать об остальных. Бойд три раза подряд ломает ногу на пробежке в лесу, и Дерек узнает об этом уже потом.

\- Надо было сказать, - говорит Дерек, глядя, как Бойд поднимается и осторожно пробует наступить на только что сросшуюся кость.

\- Что сказать? Что я неловкий кретин, на котором все заживает за десять минут, так какая разница? - говорит Бойд.

\- Тебе не показалось странным, что это случается так часто?

\- Вообще-то нет, - говорит Бойд.

\- Ну так должно было, - огрызается Дерек. К тому времени, как с ним случилось что-то посерьезней разбитой коленки или содранного локтя, Дереку исполнилось десять, да и то все произошло по глупости, он поспорил, что спрыгнет с навеса над крыльцом и неправильно приземлился, сломал запястье.

\- Ничего страшного, - говорит Бойд.

\- Ладно, - говорит Дерек. - Но в следующий раз скажи мне.

Дерек помнит: Лора на крыльце рядом с ним, ее испуганный вздох во время прыжка, ужасный треск, с которым сломалась и потом срослась кость; то, как он плакал, как болела рука на следующий день и мама разрешила ему остаться дома, смотреть телевизор, лежа на диване, и есть суп.

В Бойда стреляли, пытались отравить, распотрошить сверху донизу; Эрику резали и пыряли ножом, связывали и пытали; Айзека... что бы ни произошло с Айзеком, оно все равно не могло быть хуже того, что делал с ним отец. Дерек сказал, если они согласятся на укус, то никогда больше не заболеют, не почувствуют боли по-настоящему, больше никогда, но он не понял тогда, что для них это значило лишь одно: им всегда было больно, просто боль не имела значения.

*

Стайлз заходит к нему с результатами из лаборатории, кислый, как лимон, и явно чем-то раздраженный.

\- Ничего, - говорит он, доставая из рюкзака конверт, и вручает Дереку кипу бумаг. - Слега завышен уровень многохлористых диоксинов из-за отходов бумажной фабрики, но ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

\- Черт, - говорит Дерек. Не то чтобы он ожидал конкретных результатов, нет, но диагностический набор давал какую-то абстрактную надежду: все эти трупики, образцы грязи, травы и воды, слайды, пипетки, пробирки и разноцветные наклейки. На планы Стайлза, как правило, можно было положиться. Бумага у Дерека в руках очень тонкая, стопка наэлектризованной луковой шелухи, шуршащая и мнущаяся.

\- Вот именно, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Есть еще идеи? - говорит Дерек. Стайлз качает головой. Он полулежит в одном из потрепанных кресел, что стоят возле кухонного стола; от него тянет усталостью.

\- Как ты думаешь, это эгоизм? - говорит он. - Если хочешь попробовать... уехать в колледж куда-нибудь подальше?

\- Кто тебе такое сказал? - говорит Дерек.

\- Никто, - говорит Стайлз так, что становится понятно: Скотт.

\- Позаботься о себе, - говорит Дерек, пожимая плечами. - Больше никто не позаботится.

Стайлз кивает, но ничего не говорит. Дерек снова листает бумаги, как будто что-то от этого изменится. Когда он поднимает глаза, Стайлз смотрит на его рот.

\- Что-то не то с... - говорит Дерек. Он чувствует, как горят щеки, сворачивает результаты и неловко запихивает обратно в конверт. - Айзек говорит, что с пауками в лесу что-то не то, они...

\- Огромные, ага, - говорит Стайлз. - Я получил письмо.

\- Хочешь проверить? - говорит Дерек.

\- Вообще-то нет, - говорит Стайлз. Голос его звучит уверенно. - А ты?

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек и наклоняется, чтобы его поцеловать. Поцелуй получается горячий и нежный, Стайлз поднимается ему навстречу, цепляется за плечи, и Дерек принимает на себя всю его тяжесть. Он опирается на кухонный стол, и Стайлз прижимается к нему еще сильней. Рот у него нежный, нежный и такой теплый, что невозможно сопротивляться; Стайлз не знает, что делать, пару раз неловко тыкается носом в щеку Дерека, на кончике его языка еще сохранился резкий вкус перечной мяты, и все это неважно. Дерек осторожно опускает ладонь на спину Стайлза, у самого основания. Он чувствует под кожей, как с грохотом несется куда-то кровь Стайлза, как вибрирует его тело, живое и горячее. Стайлз со всхлипом втягивает воздух, выдыхает в рот Дереку, его колено оказывается у Дерека между ног, и злость с истощением превращаются в пыль.

\- Я думаю, - говорит Дерек в перерыве между поцелуями, - нам нужно... - на шее у Стайлза, прямо под ухом, наливается кровью засос, и Дерек не помнит, когда успел его поставить, Стайлз смотрит на него из-под тяжелых век, блестит глазами.

\- Ты хочешь... - говорит Стайлз. Дерек потерял девственность через двадцать минут после первого поцелуя; ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.

\- Не будем торопиться, - решительно говорит он. - Я думаю нам нужно просто... Никуда не торопиться.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стайлз. Голос у него слегка недовольный.

\- Тебе понравится, - говорит Дерек. Он легонько толкает Стайлза, заставляет его попятиться на шаг-другой, мимо полосы, где линолеум кухни переходит в ковровое покрытие комнаты.

\- Похоже, мне действительно, - говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами к впадине у основания шеи, прижимает его к дивану. - Понравится.

Потом Стайлз лежит в углу дивана, тихий, расслабленный, почему-то босой на одну ногу.

\- Это было... ты хорошо целуешься, - говорит он. - Не то чтобы мне было с чем сравнивать...

\- Спасибо, - обрывает его Дерек. Ему кажется, что губы превратились в один сплошной синяк. Он хочет притянуть Стайлза обратно, почувствовать, как чужой вес прижмет его плечи к диванным подушкам, и его накрывает яркое воспоминание о том, как он толкал Стайлза к школьной кабинке, к двери, как он ударил Стайлза - недостаточно сильно, чтобы поранить, но сильней, чем стоило бить человека, каково это было - тело Стайлза в его руках, упрямая злость на его лице, по-кроличьи нервный, пронзительный запах страха. Отсюда некуда бежать, только вперед. - Ты тоже, - говорит Дерек.

Он засыпает, когда Стайлз уходит, засыпает, свернувшись на диване, прислушиваясь к стуку его сердца вдоль по коридору, вниз по лестнице, через подъезд, мимо парковки, на трассе, пока слышать становится нечего.

*

Пауки оказываются большими, даже огромными; куда больше, чем можно было представить, судя по фотографиям, и двигаются они тоже ненормально быстро. Земля под ногами переливается перламутровым блеском там, где они сбиваются в стаи и снова разбегаются в стороны.

\- Ох, твою же мать... какого хрена, - говорит Эрика, резко оборачиваясь к Дереку. - Ты не сказал, что тут будут огромные пауки.

\- Да, я, пожалуй, пойду, - говорит Бойд, осторожно делая шаг в сторону. - Пойду-ка я.

\- Это всего лишь пауки, - говорит Дерек.

\- Мне не нравятся насекомые, - говорит Бойд, - и вот это мне тоже не нравится, - он показывает на Айзека, который весь покрыт шевелящимися пауками. Те взбираются к нему на плечи, ползают по шее, сидят на ушах и на макушке.

\- Чувак, - говорит Скотт.

\- Им больно, - говорит Айзек. - И грустно.

\- Ну и мерзость, - выдыхает Эрика.

\- Эй, я тоже от них не в восторге, - говорит Стайлз, - это долгая история про флигель в летнем лагере для бойскаутов, и я не хотел бы вдаваться в подробности и вообще вспоминать об этом снова, к тому же пауки относятся к беспозвоночным, так что...

\- Что? - говорит Айзек.

\- То, что у беспозвоночных нет миндалевидной железы и коры головного мозга, и они не чувствуют боли и не в состоянии сформировать эмоциональную реакцию, - раздраженно говорит Лидия.

\- А ты что здесь делаешь? - говорит Дерек, чтобы не смотреть больше на то, как по рукам и лбу Айзека расползаются черные сосуды.

\- Стайлз позвал, - говорит Лидия. Один из пауков взбегает на острый носок ее сапога, она выгибает бровь и не обращает на него внимания.

\- Зачем? - говорит Дерек.

\- Ах, простите, - говорит Стайлз, - неужели местный Нобелевский комитет уже решил проблему с гигантскими, мать его, пауками? Я подумал, что нам не помешает помощь.

\- Кто сказал, что это проблема? - говорит Дерек.

\- Я сказал, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Я тоже, - говорит Бойд, нервно скрестив руки на груди.

\- Может, это глобальное потепление, - говорит Скотт.

\- Перемены климата... - начинает Лидия, но Дерек уже не обращает на это внимания, глядя, как один паук бездумно ползает вверх-вниз по стволу дерева.

\- Эй, - говорит Стайлз, когда все наконец сдались и разошлись по машинам.

\- Что? - говорит Дерек, оборачиваясь, и лезет в карман за ключами.

\- Ну... - Стайлз молчит так долго, что Дерек поднимает голову, смотрит, как тот поправляет рюкзак на плече. - Я тут подумал... может, ты будешь не против, если мы заедем к тебе.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дерек. Он поворачивается, чтобы сесть в машину, и Стайлз говорит:

\- Ничего страшного, если ты не... если это было на один раз, я понимаю, я...

\- Я же сказал, хорошо, - говорит Дерек. Это такая мелочь, просто услуга, помощь, чтобы Стайлз перестал выглядеть так, словно он вот-вот разойдется по швам. - Можешь не спрашивать заранее. Просто приезжай, когда захочешь.

\- Я, ну, - Стайлз отводит взгляд, щурится в сторону леса. - Я не знал, может, у тебя другие планы.

\- Приезжай, когда захочешь, - говорит Дерек.

Иногда Стайлз приезжает вечером, пару раз утром, на выходных, когда отец на работе, но чаще всего после школы, в сгущающихся зимних сумерках, пока это не становится еще одной частью жизни Дерека: он патрулирует границы с Бойдом и Эрикой, возится с Айзеком, уничтожает гнездовище вампиров со Скоттом и Джексоном, в очередной раз говорит Эрике, что ему все равно, как она одевается, может вообще не носить белье, если ей хочется, и целует Стайлза, в своей постели и на диване; на узкой кровати Стайлза, лежа на боку, стукаясь локтем в стенку; пару раз неловко, в машинах. Нынешняя зима - плохая; лес превратился в месиво подмерзшего снега и полусгнивших обледенелых листьев, но Дерек почти не замечает этого, изучая, как Стайлзу нравится целоваться. Иногда они играют, как с Айзеком; это совсем не похоже на барахтанье со щенками. Стайлз - человек, и Дерек с ним очень, очень осторожен.

*

\- А здесь теперь не такое уж и логово, - говорит Джексон, когда заходит в гости. Это случается нечасто, но время от времени он все-таки отмечается, приходит и показывает Дереку брошюры из колледжей, которые хотят, чтобы он у них учился.

\- Я не прошу разрешения, - говорит он, глядя, как Дерек листает брошюры. Все они кажутся ему одинаковыми, глянцевыми и ненастоящими; люди на фотографиях одеты в свитера. Джексон взволнован от того, что его хотят повсюду; с ним почти получается нормально общаться.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дерек.

\- Среди профессиональных спортсменов есть оборотни? - говорит Джексон.

\- Откуда я знаю, - говорит Дерек, но это нечестно. Джексон много работает над тем, чтобы контролировать обращение; он методичен и настойчив. Он будет готов. - Разве что Шакил? - предлагает Дерек в качестве перемирия.

Они с Кейт впервые занимались сексом в подсобке, где хранился спортивный инвентарь, и во второй тоже, а потом она сказала, что есть квартира, куда они могут пойти, что она одолжила ключи у двоюродной сестры, та занимается недвижимостью. Там было пусто, мрачно, не было электричества, из насадки в душе едва текла холодная вода, когда Дерек зашел туда помыться после. Кейт сказала, что живет не одна, поэтому к ней нельзя, пока он не станет старше, не закончит школу, что подождать нужно совсем немного, что если он ее любит, он... Дерек всегда встречал ее на квартире, потому что она сказала, что слишком опасно, если их увидят вместе; она была следила за тем, чтобы его запах не оставался на ее одежде, вещах. Она всегда опаздывала, но он всегда ее ждал.

*

\- Я думала, мы будем бежать вместе, - говорит Эрика, когда все собираются у Дерека в день после полнолуния. - Куда ты делся?

\- Вы бежали вместе, - говорит Дерек. Они бы никогда не оставил кого-то из них одного. - У меня были... нужно было кое-что сделать, я знал, что вы в безопасности.

\- Что именно? - заинтересованно спрашивает Эрика.

\- Ничего, - говорит Дерек.

Обращение, когда ты альфа, происходит совсем по-другому. Дерек теряет связь со своей человеческой половиной куда быстрее и основательней, чем раньше, и его воспоминания о полнолунии тоже не похожи на прежние - слишком фрагментированные, яркие, непоследовательные, похожие на сон. Впрочем, в данном конкретном случае он со стыдом готов признаться себе, что провел почти всю ночь, копаясь в мусорных баках за школой, где нашел и с чистой совестью съел пол-сэндвича с ветчиной, яблочный огрызок, обертку от конфеты и пять страниц письменной контрольной по истории, которую Стайлз выбросил на прошлой неделе.

*

Поцелуями они не ограничиваются.

Дереку достаточно их одних, достаточно резких, ослепительно-ярких оргазмов потом, когда он кончает в одиночестве, все еще чувствуя на себе руки Стайлза, но Стайлз хочет большего. Когда они впервые занимаются этим дома у Стайлза, тот расстегивает джинсы Дерека и запускает в них руку. Дерек его не останавливает. Глаза у Стайлза дикие, внимательные; он смотрит то на лицо Дерека, то на его член. Потом от него пахнет спермой. У Стайлза большие руки с неожиданно тонкими суставами, и Дерек вылизывает кожу между большим и указательным пальцем, втягивает пальцы в рот, сначала два, потом три, соскальзывает на колени между ногами Стайлза и отсасывает ему.

\- Извини, - говорит Стайлз потом. - Это, наверное, было стремительно.

\- Неважно, - говорит Дерек.

\- Можно я тоже как-нибудь... можно я тебе отсосу? - говорит Стайлз.

\- Конечно, - говорит Дерек, старательно игнорируя то, как перехватывает горло от одной только мысли; вдруг Стайлз задохнется, вдруг Дерек толкнет или слишком сильно дернет его за голову вниз; сможет ли он сдержаться, ощутив рот Стайлза. Ему придется.

*

Он сталкивается с Мелиссой Макколл на заправке; ее машина стоит по ту сторону бензоколонки, она смотрит на Дерека, он коротко и вежливо кивает в ответ, а мгновение спустя она уже оказывается рядом. В руках у нее скребок для стекол.

\- Я хотела тебя поблагодарить, - говорит она.

\- О, - говорит Дерек.

\- За... он стал лучше учиться, собирается в колледж, счастлив, - говорит она. - Я не знала, что это вообще возможно, в его-то случае.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

\- Я тут ни при чем, - говорит он.

\- О, - говорит она. Долгое время они молчат. Дерек смотрит, как щелкают цифры на бензоколонке. - Ну, что ж, - наконец говорит она. - При чем ты или нет, зима была хорошая, и выпускной год у них прошел нормально, они это заслужили после... всего.

\- Да, - говорит Дерек. Прямо сейчас на теле Стайлза видны отметины, на бедрах, животе, на сгибе локтя, в местах, которые можно спрятать под одеждой. Дерек старается не оставлять следов, но.

\- Хороших выходных, - говорит она, бросает скребок обратно в коробку и возвращается к своей машине.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Дерек.

*

\- Ты не против, если я задержусь? - как-то раз говорит Стайлз. Он валяется на смятой постели, среди новых простыней и теплых красных одеял, которые Дерек купил, потому что мысль о том, чтобы целовать Стайлза на голом матрасе заставляла его нервничать. У него отяжелели веки, рот стал мягким, он раздет до пояса. - Нам столько задали, а дома иногда тяжело сосредоточиться, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Дерек. Стайлз остается на весь день, прилежно сгорбившись за кухонным столом, молчит так долго, как никогда прежде. Дерек занимается стиркой - в тусклой общественной прачечной в подвале дома не хватает машин, но в рабочие дни после обеда людей там поменьше. Он меняет постельное белье и складывает то, что пойдет в стирку, на диван, неторопливо пролистывает главу из книги, оставшейся после пожара, что-то о связи насекомых и оккультных сил. Книга скучная, написана сухим, техническим языком, и Дерек толком не понимает, о чем идет речь; ничего полезного в ней он не находит. Когда он возвращается из прачечной с последними вещами, Стайлз разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Он стоит спиной к Дереку, злой и взъерошенный.

\- Я сказал, что буду занят, - говорит он. - У меня дела, это... - он выдыхает, поднимает глаза и видит Дерека. - Говорю тебе, я занят, - повторяет он. - Мне пора. - Стайлз бросает телефон в сумку. Он выглядит уставшим. Дерек не спрашивает, относит корзину с вещами на диван.

\- Это Скотт, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Он не в курсе? - говорит Дерек, берет полотенце из корзины и начинает складывать.

\- Ты думаешь, мне стоит ему сказать, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Это не секрет, - говорит Дерек. - Я не требую от тебя держать это в тайне.

\- Дело не в этом, - говорит Стайлз. - Я не обязан все ему сообщать, особенно если он тут же побежит, чтобы рассказать... - он замолкает, стиснув зубы. Под кожей ходят желваки.

\- Ты все еще злишься из-за Аллисон? - осторожно говорит Дерек.

\- Я все еще... - Стайлз качает головой. - А ты разве нет? - говорит он. Прошел уже целый год, и Дереку было не до того; Аллисон держится от них подальше, она никого не убила.

\- Я убил ее мать, - говорит Дерек. - Это сложно...

\- Ты не убил ее мать, - говорит Стайлз. - Не говори глупостей.

\- Ладно, хорошо, но она умерла...

\- Ну и что?! - взрывается Стайлз. - Это не дает тебя особенным, насколько я могу судить!

Дерек складывает майку, кухонное полотенце, ищет пару к носку и скручивает их вместе. Стайлз достает из корзины рубашку и складывает ее неправильно. Заниматься стиркой и всем, что с этим связано, Дерека научила мама; может быть, мама Стайлза просто не успела.

\- Хочешь повторить? - говорит Дерек.

\- Да, - хрипло отвечает Стайлз. Дерек смотрит, как пульсирует вена у него на шее; он будет с ним немного грубым, прижмет к стене, заставит забыть обо всем.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит он.

*

Волк думает, что это навсегда, но Дерек все понимает.

Он видел электронные бланки заявок на обучение, которые Стайлз быстро сворачивает, когда Дерек забирается через окно, словно он думает, что Дерек не поймет; у Стайлза отличные перспективы - Бостон, Чикаго, Чапел Хилл или Нью-Йорк, или Пенсильвания - а у Дерека нет перспектив вообще.

Осталось месяцев шесть, в лучшем случае, но скорее всего не больше трех. Еще три месяца Стайлз будет заезжать к Дереку, засыпать на его кровати, посреди его подушек, сидеть за его кухонным столом, поглощая оладьи, которые Дерек жарит из готовой смеси, и Дерек убеждает себя, что этого достаточно, более чем, пока в один прекрасный день Стайлз не швыряет учебник на пол спальни, перекатывается на бок, смотрит на Дерека и говорит:

\- Я серьезно, чувак, тащи меня в постель или потеряешь навсегда.

Это шутка, но Дерек слышит в ней тяжелую ноту правды; Стайлз устал ждать. Дерек делает закладку в книге и встает. Стайлз разочарованно отводит глаза, но Дерек подходит к кровати, толкает его в грудь, забирается сверху и целует.

\- О Господи, правда? - говорит Стайлз, когда Дерек отстраняется. И тут же подозрительно щурится. - Ты же не собираешься просто снова засунуть руку мне в штаны, да? - говорит он. - То есть, твои руки, конечно, просто отличные, но я...

\- Можешь меня трахнуть, - говорит Дерек. Стайлз смотрит на него с открытым ртом, но быстро приходит в себя.

\- Я... хорошо, - говорит он. - Но я вообще-то, - его голос становится тише. Он облизывает губы. - Не то чтобы я не хотел, я об этом думал... - он краснеет, румянец поднимается от шеи к щекам, и Дереку становится его жалко.

\- Наоборот, да?

Стайлз кивает. Зрачки у него уже стали огромными, превратились в черные круги с тонкой янтарной каймой.

\- Ладно, - говорит Дерек.

\- Ладно, - повторяет Стайлз, и его улыбка становится тусклой. - Разве ты не... не хочешь? - медленно говорит он. Дерек хочет. Он хочет, чтобы в первый раз Стайлзу было хорошо. Он хочет сделать все заново, хочет, чтобы его первый раз не вызывал желания блевать от ярости и сожаления. Он хочет, чтобы Стайлз ни о чем не жалел.

\- Неважно, - резко говорит Стайлз. Он отворачивается и начинает выползать из-под Дерека, продолжая говорить, говорить, не говоря, по сути, ничего. - Мне пора. У меня куча дел, я совсем забыл, что мне нужно...

\- Подожди, - говорит Дерек. Стайлз не обращает на него внимания, поэтому Дерек тянет его обратно, прижимает одну руку Стайлза к кровати у того над головой, но не сильно. - Я хочу, - говорит Дерек. Стайлз смотрит на него, нахмурившись, и Дерек делает глубокий вдох, стискивает запястье Стайлза и представляет себе Стайлза, распластанного на животе, с обнаженной шеей, с коленями, скользящими по простыням, представляет, как тот посасывает пальцы Дерека во время секса, представляет Стайлза сверху, как тот насаживается на его член, держит Дерека за горло и берет, берет то, что хочет. - Я хочу, - говорит Дерек. - Я хотел... - и Стайлз, наверное, слышит, что это правда, потому что его лицо расплывается в дразнящей улыбке.

\- Отлично, - говорит он. - То есть, если ты точно уверен, что готов к самому необузданному...

\- Уверен, - говорит Дерек. Вдруг он может позволить себе хотя бы это, думает он, и Стайлз смеется, притягивая его к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Совсем ненадолго.

Он старается не спешить, но вскоре все происходящее сливается в одно: поцеловать Стайлза, раздеть его, дотронуться до его члена рукой, ртом, слушать, как он стонет, когда его растягивает первый палец. К тому времени, как Стайлз стоит над ним на коленях, опираясь на руку, которой Дерек придерживает его за талию, когда Дерек уже входит в него, Дерека трясет от необходимости сдерживаться. Даже когда его член коснулся задницы Стайлза в первый раз, даже через презерватив это было так хорошо, что он чуть не кончил, чуть не толкнул Стайлза на спину и не трахнул его в тот самый момент.

Стайлз целует его в уголок рта, в щеку, опускается еще ниже, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Дерек дотрагивается до его спины, гладит по мягкой округлости зада, кладет ладонь на бедро и старается не шевелиться.

\- Хорошо? - говорит Стайлз. Глаза у него широко распахнуты и блестят, рот покраснел от поцелуев.

\- Да. Да, хорошо, - говорит Дерек, сглатывая слюну. То, как тесно сжимает его тело Стайлза, горячее дыхание, касающееся щеки Дерека, руки на плечах, сильные пальцы, он не может...

\- Тише, герой, - мягко говорит Стайлз, и Дерек больше не боится.

*

Они приканчивают пачку презервативов, которые Дерек купил Эрике, но так ей и не отдал, а потом и те, которые откуда-то приносит Стайлз.

\- Я надеюсь, они не валялись у тебя в машине лет пять, - говорит Дерек, пытаясь рассмотреть срок годности.

\- Ничего подобного, - говорит Стайлз. Он растянулся на кровати, член у него темный и влажный; Дерек отсосал ему, трахнул пальцами. - В смысле, зачем тебе... нам вообще нужно их использовать?

\- Да, - говорит Дерек, разрывает пакетик, надевает презерватив на член Стайлза, а потом поднимается на колени, осторожно упирается ладонями в хрупкие ребра Стайлза и опускается снова, медленно и не останавливаясь, на одном дыхании, глядя на его лицо, на то, как сокращаются мускулы на его руках и груди, как пульсирует жилка на шее.

\- Ты должен быть... - он сглатывает; Стайлз пахнет возбуждением и рассеянностью, не слушает, что ему говорят. - Не делай глупостей, - все равно договаривает Дерек.

\- Ага, безопасный секс, понял, все понял, - говорит Стайлз. Когда они трахаются, голос у него становится хриплым, низким. Он опускает ладонь на бедро Дерека, проводит большим пальцем по тонкой коже.

*

\- Вы собираетесь в колледж? - спрашивает Дерек. Он подождал, пока пройдет следующее полнолуние; Эрика, Бойд и Айзек валяются на полу у него в квартире и завтракают мороженым. Эрика смотрит на Бойда, Айзек смотрит на Эрику, которая засовывает в рот большую ложку шоколадно-орехового десерта.

\- Я бросил школу, - медленно говорит Бойд. - Два года назад.

\- Да, - говорит Дерек.

\- Я сдал госэкзамен и учусь на бухгалтера в окружном колледже, - раздраженно продолжает Бойд. - Помнишь, я сказал, что не могу поехать с тобой на ту встречу насчет границ, потому что у меня пары по четвергам, а ты сказал, что не можешь перенести, и тогда...

\- Доктор Дитон сказал, что возьмет меня на полную ставку в следующем году, когда Скотт уедет в колледж, - перебивает его Айзек.

\- Я собиралась найти какую-нибудь работу и записаться на курсы онлайн, - говорит Эрика.

\- О, - говорит Дерек. - Так вы... останетесь.

\- Ага, - говорит Айзек, выскребая ложкой мороженое со дна тарелки.

\- Вы не обязаны, - говорит Дерек. Он вырос в традиционной стае, где все жили вместе, но так делают не всегда; он пытался объяснить это в прошлом году. Когда он укусил их, то думал только о том, что ему нужно было подняться на ноги, но он никогда не хотел запирать их в ловушке Бикон Хиллз.

\- Мы что, просим разрешения? - говорит Бойд. - Мы стая, мы остаемся.

\- Но... - говорит Дерек.

\- Ты нас породил, ты за нас отвечаешь, - говорит Эрика, пожимая плечами.

*

После Кейт Дерек ненадолго перестал заниматься; ему было все равно. Он оставался сильным и быстрым, но его человеческая половина плохо переносила обращение. После полнолуния болели суставы. Раны заживали медленней.

Он вернулся к тренировкам уже в Нью-Йорке, начал бегать, отжиматься, ничего особенного, и теперь старается находить время для забегов в лесу, подтягиваний на спортивной площадке у заброшенного дома на опушке; думает о том, как выглядит Стайлз, когда Дерек до него дотрагивается, как темнеют его глаза, когда Дерек подходит ближе, снимает майку, как он пахнет за ухом, подмышками, когда разрешает Дереку уткнуться туда носом, вылизать кожу; как он запрокидывает голову и задыхается, когда Дерек неторопливо входит в него, как беспокойно дергаются его бедра, как он говорит:

\- О, Господи, ты просто... офигеть, - после секса; Дерек думает о честном, простом удовольствии, которое Стайлзу доставляет его тело.

Дерек был обычным ребенком, ничего особенного - оттопыренные уши, щенячья пухлость - и парень которого он видит в зеркале обычно выглядит беспомощным, усталым или раздраженным, но он знает, что видят другие. Это - полезно, может быть полезно, иногда, но чаще всего просто еще одно препятствие, дополнительный уровень сложности, то, с чем он все еще учится обращаться, даже годы спустя; то, что напоминает ему: может быть, с Кейт все сложилось бы иначе, если бы он выглядел по-другому.

Но Стайлзу нравится, и Дерек впервые думает, что это как-то компенсирует все неприятности и недоразумения, когда люди запоминают его в лицо или пристают, когда он пытается заниматься своими делами, например, ищет книжку, в которой ни с кем не случается ничего ужасного.

\- Ты любишь, когда все заканчивается хорошо? - говорит Стайлз и прижимается к нему сзади, проводя рукой по груди Дерека, вдоль ребер и вверх, к солнечному сплетению. - Видел, как я ловко все провернул?

\- Да, - говорит Дерек. Стайлз смеется, уткнувшись ему в шею, как раз там, где начинают расти волосы.

\- Все-то ты замечаешь, - говорит он.

\- Просто. Ну это же библиотека, - говорит Дерек. Место, где должно быть тихо и люди не должны обращать внимание на других людей.

\- Ты опять жалуешься на то, какой ты красивый и как у всех от этого едет крыша? - говорит Стайлз. Он берет член Дерека в руку и покусывает его за шею: достаточно сильно, чтобы Дерек вздрогнул и толкнулся ему в ладонь.

*

\- Так вот, в общем, меня приняли в пару колледжей, - говорит Стайлз после секса; Дерек уже почти уснул, уткнувшись лицом в подушку Стайлза, глубоко дышал, расслабленный, измазанный спермой.

\- О, - говорит Дерек. До него доходит не сразу; он успел отвыкнуть, но знает, что будет дальше, знает лучше, чем Стайлз. "Так вот" значит встреча рано утром или бойфренд возвращается из поездки, значит, что секс был отличный, но во сне он говорит о жутких вещах, смотрит как-то странно, двигается слишком стрёмно, или нет никаких "но"; уйма тридцатисекундных разговоров начинается с "так вот" и значит "пожалуйста, уходи". Стайлз выглядит встревоженно, у него учащается пульс.

\- Я пойду, - говорит Дерек и встает с кровати.

\- Но... - говорит Стайлз, глядя, как он надевает джинсы. Дерек смотрит на него, и Стайлз умолкает.

\- Я возьму это, - говорит Дерек, поднимая рубашку Стайлза с пола; он бросил ее туда час назад, не подумав, он хотел поскорее почувствовать Стайлза, хотел обвить руками его бедра, лизнуть складку кожи, он не знал, что это в последний раз. - Мне... - говорит он, торопливо натягивает майку, забирает куртку и уходит. Вот и все.

*

Дерек в порядке; отношения лучше разрывать сразу и полностью. Он не видится со Стайлзом недели три и особо не задумывается, но волк не дает ему покоя. Волк постоянно его тормошит, патрулирует, как одержимый, территорию Стилински, в полнолуние находит в шкафу рубашку Стайлза, рвет на клочки, съедает половину и блюет на кухне, бежит, бежит, бежит, километр за километром, просыпается в канаве в соседнем округе от того, что в ушах у него раздается пульс Стайлза, позволяет службе по контролю за бездомными животными забрать его с собой и неделю притворяется потерявшимся псом, спит, свернувшись на одеяле в питомнике, грызет игрушку с арахисовым маслом и не считает дни, пока в дверях не появляется Стайлз. Тот выглядит не то разозленным, не то испуганным, но это выражение быстро сменяется облегчением и даже искоркой веселья.

\- Бенджи! Ну слава Богу, вы его нашли. Я... - на мгновение он выглядит так, словно не знает, что сказать, но потом продолжает, - Я так боялся, что его сбила машина.

Минди улыбается и открывает клетку; Стайлз предупреждающе смотрит на Дерека, и он подходит ближе, трется головой о ногу Стайлза.

\- Он такой большой славный мальчик, - говорит Минди. - Сначала мы думали, что он наполовину волк...

\- Не-не-не, - громко перебивает ее Стайлз. - Нет, это, ну то есть, все так думаю, это уже шутка такая, наверное... Я думаю, это потому что беспородные бывают, ну. Странные, да?

\- У нас с ним не было никаких проблем, он даже не тявкнул ни разу, - говорит Минди. - Ребята из службы контроля сказали, что он кроткий, как ягненок.

\- Да, наш Бенджи такой, - слабым голосом говорит Стайлз. Минди улыбается.

Стайлз заполняет необходимые бумаги и оплачивает штраф, пока Минди собирает одеяло Дерека, потрепанного игрушечного жирафа, игрушку и изжеванное свиное ухо.

\- Возьми это с собой, он привык, - говорит он, передавая Стайлзу пакет. Стайлз расписывается в последний раз и кладет ручку.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он. Забирает пакет.

\- И не спускай его больше с поводка, ладно? - говорит Минди.

\- Конечно, - говорит Стайлз. В руках у него поводок, старый потертый ошейник, жетоны, папка с аккуратно заполненными документами. - Конечно, да. Спасибо еще раз.

Он молча ведет Дерека через парковку, намотав поводок на запястье. Открывает дверь, опускается на корточки и снимает с него ошейник, бросает его внис, под сиденье. По лицу его ничего невозможно понять. Дерек запрыгивает на переднее сиденье и перебирается через разделитель на заднее, тихонько сидит там, пока Стайлз обходит джип, говоря с кем-то по телефону:

\- Да, это он, - говорит Стайлз, - Нормально, вроде, да, - добавляет он чуть позже. - Да, хорошо. - говорит он, кладет трубку и садится за руль, захлопнув дверь, запускает двигатель и резко выворачивает с парковки на дорогу.

На этот раз обратиться в человека даже приятно, как будто он потягивается после долгого сна. В углу сиденья стопка его одежды, джинсы и майка, ботинки, носки, куртка.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, одевшись.

\- Ага, - говорит Стайлз. Он превышает скорость; пятьдесят миль в зоне, где разрешено не больше тридцати пяти. - Так что это было? - говорит он.

\- Ничего, - говорит Дерек. - Я просто был рассеян. Не получилось бы выкрутиться без...

Парень, который подобрал его, казался ровесником; совсем молодой, в дешевой обуви. На груди у него был пластиковый бейдж с надписью "Кевин".

\- Эй, дружище, спокойно, давай-ка, - сказал Кевин, закрывая Дерека в машине. У него был пистолет с транквилизаторами, но он им не воспользовался, даже не потянулся к кобуре, просто терпеливо ждал, пока Дерек запрыгнет на сиденье и устроится поудобнее. Он остановился у забегаловки с пончиками по дороге к приюту. Дерек не завтракал и не обедал; волком было сложно сдержаться и не потянуться к разделительной решетке, нюхая воздух. Кевин засмеялся, разломил свой пончик напополам, чтобы тот поместился между прутьями.

\- Я так и думал, что тебе понравится черничная глазурь, - сказал он. Вообще-то Дереку больше нравятся пончики с желе, но он съел предложенную половину, потом слушал, как Кевин подпевает Pearl Jam, не попадая в ноты, но все равно приятно, и ему ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как послушно зайти в клетку - ...побольше, ему там будет удобнее, бедняжке, - сказала Минди - и ждать, пока за ним придут.

\- Ладно, - говорит Стайлз, проводя рукой по лицу; Дерек не особенно хорошо разбирается в нюансах, даже когда видит лица: ярость, ненависть, страх, злость ему понятны, но ссутулившиеся плечи Стайлза говорят о чем-то другом. Стайлз, не оборачиваясь, бросает ему какой-то сверток.

\- Буррито, - говорит он. - Тебе же давали только корм, так что я подумал...

\- Спасибо, - говорит Дерек с набитым ртом. - Ты не обязан.

\- Ты пропал на трое суток, - огрызается Стайлз. - Мы нашли твою машину. Ты... ты мог валяться в какой-нибудь канаве, ты...

\- Я же сказал, что они застали меня врасплох, - говорит Дерек. - Ты что, хотел, чтобы я их выпотрошил?

Стайлз замолкает, сжимает руль. Он молчит десять, двадцать миль подряд. До Бикон Хиллз далеко, дальше, чем Дереку казалось.

\- То, что мы больше не трахаемся, - наконец говорит Стайлз, - еще не значит...

\- Ладно, - говорит Дерек. Все оставшееся время Стайлз молчит. Он останавливает джип в дальнем углу парковки, где Дерек оставил машину, возле гипермаркета в паре миль от города.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Дерек и выходит. Он оставил машину открытой, но в поисках запасных ключей приходится перерыть весь багажник, и когда он их находит, Стайлз стоит рядом. В одной руке у него одеяло и пакет с игрушками. Дерек забирает его и бросает в багажник. Они не дотрагиваются друг до друга, но Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и торопливо, залпом говорит:

\- Это потому что... я что-то сделал не так, поэтому?

\- Что, - непонимающе говорит Дерек.

\- У нас все было в порядке, я думал, что все в порядке, - говорит Стайлз. - А потом ты просто...

\- Стайлз, - говорит Дерек, захлопывает багажник и выпрямляется. - Что, по-твоему, должно было случиться?

\- Не знаю, - говорит Стайлз, уже громче. - Я думал... мы разговаривали, мы занимались сексом, это хоть чего-то да стоит, стоит того, чтобы понять...

\- Нечего понимать, - невыразительно говорит Дерек. - Мы трахались, ты уезжаешь в колледж. Я... я тебя шпынял. Я тебя ударил.

Он не особенно задумывался об этом тогда, просто старался прожить день за днем, чем быстрее, тем лучше, не обращая внимания на побочный ущерб ни себе, ни другим, но сейчас он думает о Стайлзе, которого он целовал, трахал, которого он не может... за которого он бы убил; Дерек думает о том, что сделал бы с любым, кто обращался со Стайлзом, как он тогда, с любым, кто думал, что у него есть на это право.

\- Ты... - Стайлз хмурится. - Ты поэтому не в себе? - мягко говорит он. - Это было давно.

\- Не слишком.

\- Ты собирался снова так делать?

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек. - Не в этом дело.

\- Наверное, - Стайлз сомневается. На дороге шумят машины, но здесь, на краю парковки они одни; солнце быстро катится к горизонту. - Я думал. Иногда бывает не очень понятно, - говорит он, - если в жизни слишком много насилия, бывает не очень понятно, что такое... нормальная жизнь.

\- Не ищи для меня оправданий, - автоматически говорит Дерек, и он такой идиот, кретин до него только сейчас доходит, что, должно быть, думает Стайлз, к чему Дерек приучил его за это время; он думал, что сможет найти утешение, что никому не станет хуже, если он будет осторожен, но он не был осторожен, вовсе нет. - Никогда не ищи оправданий для тех, кто делает тебе больно.

\- Это не оправдание, - сердито говорит Стайлз. - Это объяснение.

\- Какая разница, - говорит Дерек.

\- Я постоянно обзывал тебя тупицей и убийцей, - хрипло говорит Стайлз. - И что теперь?

\- Ничего, - говорит Дерек. - Это правда.

\- Нет, - с силой говорит Стайлз. - Неправда.

\- Я убиваю людей, - говорит Дерек. - Я делаю глупости.

\- Дерек, ну лажно уже, я... - Стайлз тянется к нему, и Дерек, вздрогнув, отступает подальше.

\- Нет, - говорит он, - я вообще... - не должен был это начинать, это было эгоистично, необдуманно, это было проявлением слабости. - Это просто секс, - говорит он и смотрит, как Стайлз меняется в лице, как расширяются от обиды его глаза. - А ты что подумал? - говорит Дерек. Его охватывает неожиданное, жуткое желание рассмеяться. - Постой-ка, я угадаю, у волков это навсегда.

Стайлз торопливо облизывает губы.

\- Я никогда... нет... я не знаю, - заикается он.

\- Я тебя пожалел, - говорит Дерек. Он не привык целенаправленно обижать людей; обычно это получается у него само собой. Стайлз делает резкий вдох. - Ты был совсем один, - говорит Дерек. - И пока ты мне отсасывал, не нужно было выслушивать твое нытье, так что...

Он не может продолжать, но и этого достаточно. Стайлз плотно сжимает губы. Под кожей ходят желваки.

\- Понятно, - хрипло, почти беззвучно говорит он и идет к джипу. Он стоит, опустив руку на дверь, наклонив голову, а потом резко разворачивается и быстро возвращается к Дереку.

\- Я сказал... - начинает было Дерек, и он даже не знает, что собирается сказать, знает только, что должен поставить точку, не может позволить Стайлзу ни прощального поцелуя, ни секса напоследок, если он захочет; Стайлз расправляет плечи и бьет его кулаком в лицо. Удар получается хороший, уверенный, с оттяжкой, наверное, его научил шериф. Дерек не готов, и его голова отлетает вбок, из губы идет кровь.

\- Ну вот, - говорит Стайлз, делая шаг назад. Он встряхивает рукой, разгибает пальцы. - Надеюсь, тебе стало лучше. Хорошей жизни, ублюдок.

*

Тем летом озеро высыхает окончательно: к июню превращается в грязную вонючую яму с воспаленными пятнами желтых и красных водорослей, а к августу и грязь идет трещинами, воды не хватает даже комарам, чтобы отложить яйца. Айзек говорит, что видел призраков на опушке, они прятались за деревьями. Дерек послушно идет проверить, но ничего такого не находит. В лесу пусто.

Стайлза он не видит даже случайно, издалека; он вообще не думает, что увидит его снова, а потом как-то раз возвращается домой, и Стайлз стоит, оперевшись на кухонный стол, вертит стопку конвертов, перетянутых резинкой.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - говорит Дерек, стараясь держаться подальше, насколько это возможно. Стайлз стал выше. Ему нужно побриться.

\- У меня был ключ, - говорит Стайлз. Выпрямляется, достает из кармана ключ и кладет его на стол. - Вот. Еще я хотел отдать тебе... - он показывает Дереку конверты и кладет их рядом.

Дерек протягивает руку, чтобы взять верхний; это письмо на тонкой бумаге, почерк хрупкий, буквы тонкие, как паутина, синие чернила. Он пробегает глазами по строчкам, не понимая: конечно, было бы замечательно снова отдать землю настоящей стае, очень спокойно, надеюсь, это не проблема...

\- Что это?

\- Вы можете уехать, - говорит Стайлз. - Ты и стая. Ты не обязан здесь оставаться.

\- Конечно, обязан.

\- Эдит - последняя в своей стае, - говорит Стайлз. - Ей принадлежат сто пятьдесят квадратных миль заповедника на севере Нью-Йорка, ты мог бы...

Дерек качает головой, открывает рот, чтобы сказать "нет", но Стайлз его перебивает.

\- Пожалуйста, подумай об этом. Есть еще Техас, и место в Аппалачах...

\- Почему ты это делаешь? - говорит Дерек. Стайлз смотрит себе под ноги.

\- Я подумал... - качает головой. - Неважно. Здесь небезопасно оставаться даже вам.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

\- Остальные думают, что все нормально, но ты знаешь, что это не так, - говорит Стайлз. - В этом году не вернулись птицы, ты должен был заметить. И лес... что-то с ним не то. Я думаю, альфа-стая ушла именно из-за этого, и еще я думаю... он разозлен, и устал, и он очень старый, и он больше не хочет, чтобы вы здесь жили.

\- Это всего лишь деревья и грязь, Стайлз, не бывает лесов-убийц...

\- Господи Иисусе, Дерек. Экосистема леса это наземное сообщество живых организмов, - без запинки выдает Стайлз, - взаимодействующих друг с другом и средой обитания, - да, я сдал продвинутый курс биологии - там погибло человек семьдесят за три года, я даже не беру в расчет обычные травмы и животных. Ты знал, что в этом году второклассников не водили на экскурсию к головастикам, потому что там больше нет ни одной грёбаной лягушки? То... то, что сделала Кейт, отравило землю, и Питер... Лидия же не ведьма, - говорит Стайлз, - откуда, по-твоему, он взял силу?

\- Я не знаю, Стайлз, а что на этот счет пишут в продвинутом курсе волшебства? - говорит Дерек, но Стайлз вздергивает подбородок и говорит:

\- Знаешь что? Как хочешь. Оставайся в своем гнилом лесу, нарезай круги вокруг канализации, делай, что хочешь. - Он опускает глаза, сутулится, и Дерек смотрит на него, на темные полукружия ресниц, на рот, которого ему всегда было мало, который он почти забыл, почти убедил себя в том, что забыл.

\- Еще мне нужно... - наконец говорит Стайлз. Он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит Дереку в глаза. - Я не должен был поднимать на тебя руку. Извини. Отец бы спятил, если бы узнал, что я так поступил с человеком, которого... В общем. Эдит, кажется, лучше всех, так что. - Голос у него сдавленный. Он больше не злится, он расстроен, расстроен и устал. - Я подумал, если поступлю в Корнелл, то...

\- Ничего, - говорит Дерек. - Я это заслужил.

\- Никогда не ищи оправданий людям, которые делают тебе больно, - говорит Стайлз, поправляя стопку конвертов, распечаток и карт, хмуря брови. - Это, кстати, очень хороший совет.

\- Стайлз, я... - говорит Дерек. Стайлз поднимает на него глаза, и Дерек думает, вот что я хочу запомнить - не то, как Стайлз задыхался, когда Дерек нависал над ним в постели, не тайную улыбку, когда Дерек утыкался лицом в его ребра, засыпая, не то, как он валялся на диване в одних носках, как ловил Дерека за рубашку и тянулся за поцелуем, но это: Стайлз, который стоит у него на кухне, без страха, широкий разворот его плеч, уверенный наклон подбородка. Есть вещи, которые невозможно сломать, как бы ты ни старался.

\- Что? - говорит Стайлз.

\- Удачи в колледже, - говорит Дерек.

 

*

Процесс обучения полностью оцифрован: учебники, справочники, письменные работы. Флайеры администрацией не поощряются. У Стайлза есть почтовый ящик, но самой почты немного: только счета, иногда - реклама. За все то время, что он учится в колледже, приходит всего два важных письма.

В этом году в горах были сильные лесные пожары, пишет отец в октябре первого курса; письмо нацарапано на оборотной стороне какого-то бланка полицейского отделения Бикон Хиллз. Обошлось без жертв, но огромные территории выжжены дотла, и кажется, зверья тоже стало поменьше, пишет он, еноты не ворошили мусор с тех пор, как ты уехал.

Весной второго курса приходит второе письмо: в тонком конверте, без обратного адреса. Стайлз бросает его на стол и забывает; он опаздывает на занятия. Он снова замечает конверт уже вечером, когда садится решать задачи. Внутри нет ничего, кроме газетной статьи с нечеткими буквами: На север штата возвращаются исчезающие волки.

Стайлз хранит вырезку в столе пару недель, а потом пришпиливает ее к стене над столом, чтобы она была на виду, и только тогда замечает, что внизу было что-то написано карандашом, но потом стерто так, что бумага в этом месте стала тонкой и рвется от любого прикосновения.

Он пишет ответ на листе бумаги, вырванном из блокнота и запихивает его в конверт, пока не передумал: "Найди меня", - пишет он. - "Если тебе есть, что сказать". Письмо остается неотправленным.

*

\- На тебя смотрит один очень сексуальный фермер, - говорит Дженни, глядя на что-то за спиной у Стайлза.

\- Что? Кто? - говорит Стайлз и резко оборачивается, тут же вспоминает, что нужно взять себя в руки, и дергается обратно, как ни в чем не бывало отпивая кофе из чашки. Выпуск был в мае, но он решил задержаться на лето, пока не выйдет на работу в сентябре, офис в Манхеттене. Он снимает комнату в квартире на первом этаже старого дома викторианской эпохи, по субботам завтракает с соседкой на местном рынке, притворяется взрослым.

\- Северо-запад, - говорит Дженни, чей отец был морским пехотинцем. - Северо-запад. Северо. Север. Севе... так, ладно, ты вообще компас видел когда-нибудь? - но Стайлз ее не слышит, потому что это Дерек. Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, держа в руках какой-то ящик, крошечный островок абсолютной неподвижности в суете рынка.

\- Мне нужно... увидимся дома, - рассеянно говорит Стайлз, и Дженни кричит ему вдогонку:

\- Ого, когда тебе надо, ты такой... - но Стайлз не слышит. Он пробирается через площадь, мимо кукурузы, свеклы, хлеба без клейковины, натурального меда и восковых свечей прямо ко входу в палатку.

\- Привет, - говорит он. За палаткой припаркован потрепанный белый пикап, рядом стоит раскладной столик с кусочками сыра, пластиковыми ножами, каким-то печеньем.

\- Привет, - говорит Дерек. Он все еще держит этот ящик, судорожно сжав пальцы, потом хмурится, поворачивается и ставит его на задний борт пикапа.

\- Я... - начинает было Стайлз и тут же отвлекается на мелочи: синее с золотом рекламное полотно вдоль палатки с надписями "Бронзовая медаль на Всемирном конкурсе сыроделов", "Лучшая новинка", "Чемпионы Сыродельческой гильдии Новой Англии", "Сертифицированный органический продукт", "Произведено в естественных условиях". Дерек оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, на что смотрит Стайлз.

\- Это... Эрика, - говорит он. - Она нас заставила.

\- Ага, - невпопад отвечает Стайлз. Седая женщина с огромной сумкой покупает какой-то сыр, и Дерек дает ей сдачу, выуживая пятерку и два доллара из мятой пачки наличных в кармане.

\- Ты не обязан... - говорит Дерек, когда она уходит. - Я не знал, что ты все еще здесь живешь, - осторожно продолжает он.

\- Живу, - говорит Стайлз, и Дерек... Дерек негромко смеется, глядя на стол.

\- Да, - говорит он. - Я уже понял. Стайлз замечает, что стоит с открытым ртом - смех Дерека, морщинки в уголках глаз - берет со стола кусок сыра и запихивает в рот целиком, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь не то.

\- Ты выглядишь... - слишком поздно. На Дереке выцветшая майка с надписью "Рынок Ютики", ярко-красная фланелевая рубашка, старые джинсы, заправленные в высокие сапоги. Он отрастил бороду, очень короткую, темную. Стайлз смотрит на сапоги, потом на рубашку, на порванный воротник, истрепанные манжеты, а потом на майку, которая висит на Дереке привычно, свободно.

\- О, - говорит Дерек, смущенно опуская взгляд. - Не так, как...

Дерек был худым в тот последний год, мышцы на животе выделялись с геометрической точностью, на спине перекатывались узкие, неподатливые мускулы. Он двигался так, что казался больше, чем был на самом деле; Стайлз удивился, когда обнял его в первый раз, когда заметил, как естественно Дерек помещался в его объятиях, как легко они подходили друг другу.

\- Нет, ты выглядишь хорошо, - торопливо говорит он. - Ты выглядишь... - Дерек стал шире в плечах, лицо у него больше не такое худое; теперь они подошли бы друг другу совсем иначе, думает Стайлз, понимает, что задумался, уставившись на грудь Дерека, и быстро поднимает глаза.

\- Ты тоже, - тихо говорит Дерек.

\- Значит, сыр, - говорит Стайлз, продолжая рассматривать аккуратно разложенные образцы, табличку "Есть свежее молоко, спрашивайте", горку карамели в целлофановой обертке.

\- Надо же чем-то заниматься, - будто оправдываясь, говорит Дерек. - Бойд занимается финансами, Айзек следит, чтобы они были здоровы, а мы с Эдит и Эрикой охраняем.

\- Кого?

\- Овец, - говорит Дерек так, словно каждое слово причиняет ему боль. - И... все это, - говорит он, машет рукой в сторону полотна, маленьких наклеек на сыре с четырьмя бронзовыми звездочками. - Ничего особенного, просто молоко диких овец не... ну, их почти невозможно уберечь от хищников... и он умолкает.

\- Могу поспорить, у вас с этим нет никаких проблем, - говорит Стайлз.

\- Нет, - признается Дерек. Он снова улыбается - и это яркая, хорошая улыбка, которая постепенно достигает его глаз; у Стайлза немного кружится голова. Подходит какой-то парень, покупает сосиски из ягненка, пинту йогурта. Стайлз намазывает сыр на печенье и пробует, смотрит, как Дерек запрыгивает в пикап, чтобы достать йогурт из холодильника. На краю стола лежит стопка рекламных проспектов, и он лениво листает один, пока Дерек заворачивает сосиски в дополнительный слой вощеной бумаги. "Примите участие в туре по нашей ферме," - написано на первой странице.

\- Ты... мог бы приехать, - говорит Дерек. - Остальные будут рады тебя видеть.

\- Остальные, - говорит Стайлз. - Правда?

\- И я, - говорит Дерек неохотно. Стайлз смотрит на фотографию с первой страницы, на крутые зеленые холмы, завитки тумана вдалеке. - Я бы тебе все показал, если ты...

\- Не надо, - перебивает его Стайлз. - Не надо делать мне одолжений.

\- Ладно, - говорит Дерек. - Я... я не думал, что все получится вот так, я...

\- Как? Случайно столкнешься со мной после четырех лет полного игнора, хотя я был... - Стайлз смотрит на проспект. - В сорока пяти минутах от Итаки?

\- Все не... Я оставил тебя в покое, - говорит Дерек. - Я думал, ты этого хочешь.

\- Почему?

Дерек пожимает плечами, смотрит в сторону.

\- Я написал тебе, и и ты не... ты так и не ответил, так что я подумал...

\- Вырезка из газеты без письма не считается! - возмущенно говорит Стайлз. - Там даже обратного адреса не было!

\- Ты знал, где я, - говорит Дерек.

\- Да, но...

\- Стайлз, - спокойно говорит Дерек. - Ничего страшного. У всех в старшей школе был кто-то, кого больше никогда не хочешь видеть.

\- Это... что? - говорит Стайлз. - Так вот что ты об этом думал? - требовательно спрашивает он.

\- Нет, - говорит Дерек. - Я. Если хочешь знать, я все еще... - Стайлз смотрит ему в глаза. Дерек отводит взгляд. - Я все еще, - говорит он.

\- Все еще? - хрипло повторяет Стайлз. Дерек пожимает плечами. - Но это же...

\- Нелепо? - едва слышно говорит Дерек.

\- Нет, я... и что? И ты так и не собирался ничего... не сказал... - говорит Стайлз, и Дерек поднимает голову.

\- Да, Стайлз, - раздраженно говорит он. - Да, после всего, что я с тобой сделал, после всего, что я... отнял у тебя, я подумал, что лучше оставить тебя в покое, чтобы ты прожил счастливую жизнь.

\- Может быть, я не хотел... - яростно начинает Стайлз, замечает, что парень, который покупает цуккини по соседству, смотрит на него, и продолжает уже шепотом. - Может, надо было спросить, хочу ли я прожить счастливую жизнь!

\- Что? - говорит Дерек.

\- Ты должен... - Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и говорит. - Спроси меня, хочу ли я прожить счастливую жизнь. Дерек смотрит на него с недоумением, но послушно открывает рот, и Стайлз добавляет: - Только не сейчас.

Дерек меняется в лице.

\- Я... Хорошо, - говорит он.

\- Просто... Я переезжаю в Бруклин через две недели, - говорит Стайлз. - И мне определенно нужен будет сыр. Сыр по шестнадцать баксов это основополагающий элемент. Всему голова.

\- Вообще-то это хлеб всему голова, - говорит Дерек.

\- И йогурт, - говорит Стайлз. - С этими, как их...

\- С живыми культурами, - говорит Дерек.

\- Да-да, именно, - говорит Стайлз. - Я непременно буду ходить... - он берет рекламный проспект и всматривается в мелкий шрифт на последней странице. - На Юнион...

\- Гранд Арми Плаза, - говорит Дерек. Он смотрит на Стайлза внимательно, с голодом. - Там... то есть. Тебе лучше ходить туда.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Стайлз. - Ну я... - он машет рукой куда-то за спину, и Дерек говорит:

\- Увидимся.

Стайлз разворачивается, направляется в сторону дома, проходит целых шесть кварталов. И разворачивается обратно. К тому времени, как он подходит к палатке, там уже образовалась очередь, люди покупают сыр, молоко, оставляют подробные заказы на ягнятину, разговаривают о погоде.

\- Стайлз, - говорит Дерек. Он должен был знать, что Стайлз вернется, но выглядит неуверенным, а потом смирившимся. - Передумал? - говорит он.

\- Нет, - говорит Стайлз. - Просто... две недели это как-то долго, и я...

\- Ты хочешь прожить счастливую жизнь? - перебивает его Дерек.

\- Да, - говорит Стайлз, - я... да, конечно. Конечно.

Дерек улыбается один раз, резко, хищно, словно знает какой-то секрет.

\- Я тоже, - говорит он.

*

\- Я когда-то была влюблена в человеческого мальчика, - сказала Эдит в ту первую осень. Обернувшись, она становилась худой и быстрой, шерсть на морде была темно-серой, как сталь; она три месяца гоняла Дерека вдоль границ, пока он не запомнил маршруты наизусть. На полпути они обычно отдыхали, валялись на земле, пили из ледяного ручья, разговаривали.

\- И что... что случилось? - сказал Дерек и тут же пожалел об этом, когда она медленно и печально улыбнулась.

\- Времена были другие, - сказала она.

\- О, - сказал Дерек. У него перехватило горло. Эдит была невероятно доброй, у каждого оказалось по комнате в огромном пустом доме, она отдолжила Бойду свою старую Вольво, чтобы он успевал на занятия, подолгу гуляла с Эрикой, позвонила старому другу, у которого была своя ферма, и нашла Айзеку работу: присматривать за поросятами и козлятами.

\- Ну, мне, конечно, пришлось выйти за него, когда я забеременела, - сказала Эдит. - Папа и мама были в ярости, но потом успокоились.

\- Но я думал... - сказал Дерек. В доме были фотографии старого Джо; свадебная фотография с Эдит, где он широко улыбался; фотография, где он копал ямы для заборов; опирался на стойку у крыльца, держа в руках кружку с надписью "Вперед, Красная Шапка!"; волосы у него были белые, тонкие, но улыбка оставалась прежней. Он умер всего пару лет назад; теперь из его кружки пил Дерек, она была все такой же яркой, висела на крючке возле кофеварки.

\- Я думаю, что все заканчивается хорошо, так или иначе, - сказала Эдит, обернулась и игриво цапнула Дерека за плечо, а потом взбежала вверх по холму, в сторону леса, и остановилась, чтобы его подождать.


End file.
